english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Jamieson Price (262 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (242 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (236 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (213 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (213 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (211 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (196 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (186 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (185 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (183 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (180 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (175 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (172 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (167 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (159 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (156 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (152 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (143 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (142 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (142 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (134 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (134 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (133 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (129 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (128 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (123 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (122 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (120 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (119 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (118 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (117 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (115 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (115 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (113 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (113 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (109 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (108 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (107 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (106 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (106 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (101 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (98 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (98 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (98 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (98 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (97 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (95 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (95 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (94 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (94 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (94 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (93 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (92 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (92 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (90 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (90 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (89 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (86 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (85 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (83 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (81 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (80 VA titles) (American) #Cole Brown (80 VA titles) (American) † #Lex Lang (80 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (80 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (79 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (77 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (76 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (76 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (75 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (75 VA titles) (American) #David Vincent (75 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (75 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (75 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (74 VA titles) (American) #Austin Tindle (73 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (73 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (72 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (71 VA titles) (American) #Aaron Roberts (69 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (69 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (69 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (68 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (68 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (67 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (67 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (66 VA titles) (American) #Felecia Angelle (66 VA titles) (American) #Micah Solusod (65 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (63 VA titles) (American) #Mela Lee (63 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (63 VA titles) (American) #Colleen O'Shaughnessey (62 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (62 VA titles) (American) #Morgan Garrett (62 VA titles) (American) #Clifford Chapin (61 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (61 VA titles) (American) #Tyson Rinehart (61 VA titles) (American) #Lindsay Seidel (60 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (59 VA titles) (American)